


It Takes Two (art)

by hushalambe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushalambe/pseuds/hushalambe
Summary: hushalambe = bamalambe (sshhhh)Find me on tumblr/twitter @bamalambe!!(but I'm still on hiatus so don't tell anyone I'm here ok)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	It Takes Two (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Takes Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946016) by [MsSirEy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy). 



Much thanks to MsSirEy for his kindness and patience, and of course for putting in so much hard work to make this wonderfully adorable story :))  
  


Happy SCBB!!

**Author's Note:**

> hushalambe = bamalambe (sshhhh)
> 
> Find me on tumblr/twitter @bamalambe!!  
> (but I'm still on hiatus so don't tell anyone I'm here ok)


End file.
